Moroi Princess
by Catebrazil
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a Moroi princess. In fact, she's the last of her line.  Rose is a sophomore at St. Vladimir's Academy.  She's intrigued when she meets a senior named Dimitri Belikov. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rose Hathaway is a Moroi princess. In fact, she's the last of her line. Rose is a sophomore at St. Vladimir's Academy. She's intrigued when she meets a senior named Dimitri Belikov. She's disappointed when she learns that the queen orders her a personal guardian to be around her at all times ends up being her abusive ex boyfriend, Jesse Zeklos. **

Chapter 1:

I was on my way to my 3rd period class when I dropped all of my books onto the ground. I started picking the up when I noticed a tall, muscular dhampir kneeling down to help me, I suppose.

"Here, let me help you, Princess." I stood up to see who this was that had a beautiful honey smooth but thick Russian accented voice.

I instantly got lost in his deep dark brown eyes. "Um, thank you." I wasn't sure what to say.

He smiled at me with compassion. There was a long silence of our eyes locked on each other. He broke the silence. "I'm Dimitri Belikov. I just transferred here from Siberia." Huh. Explains the accent!

"I'm Rose." I coughed. "Rose Hathaway." The same old royal introductions. I was still lost in his beautiful eyes.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Princess Hathaway. I've heard nothing but good about you." He bowed as a sign of respect for a royal.

I laughed. He looked at me confused. "Sorry, I'm not used to being called princess. I'm still getting used to it." I suddenly got really sad. "My family died in an accident and now I'm the last of my line." A tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away and took my books in his very muscular arms. "You don't have to carry those. I'm perfectly capable." I smiled at him.

"Oh, I know! It's just how I was raised." He kept looking forward as we continued to walk.

"To kiss up to a royal?" I joked, not meaning to be rude, but just trying to be myself.

He shook his head. "No, to respect a lady." He stopped to tell me, obviously being serious.

"Oh" was all I could say. Being rare to be the last of a royal line, I was used to being treated different. People wanted to know me, to be my best friend, but only so they can get the popularity. It wasn't to recognize actual respect. I wasn't used to being genuinely respected as a person instead of a shiny toy.

We arrived at my class when he finally gave me back my books. I smiled and shook his hand. He bowed and walked away. I made a mental note to definitely get to know him better. He's a keeper. I spaced out during Pre-Cal, thinking about Dimitri. His beautiful eyes, his warm smile, and the way he respectfully treated me…

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I instantly focused to whoever called my name. "You must go see Headmistress Kirova immediately. I grabbed my books and groaned as I walked towards the door. Who knew what I did this time.

As I entered the headmistress's office, it appeared to have a military style to it. "Have a seat, Rose." Kirova said instantly.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked cautiously.

"She chuckled at my hesitation. "No. For once, you're not." I laughed and relaxed. Usually I was!

She stood up and started walking around, almost as if waiting for something or someone. I looked around at her officer. Correction: her dull officer. Seriously! There was nothing exciting about the gray walls and military layout.

Suddenly, the head guardian of the school, Alberta, who was followed by two other guardians I assume and a younger guy, entered the room with grace and efficiency. I turned around but I couldn't see the younger guy's face to see if it was someone I recognize. Alberta nodded respectfully at me.

"Rose." Kirova caught my attention again. "We wanted to inform you about your new guardian." I was confused. Guardian? Royal Moroi that were still minors didn't usually get guardians until after graduation!

"Alberta spoke up for the first time. "Princess, you must understand the situation. You're the very last of your family line. We must ensure your safety. Think of it more as of a bodyguard!" A small smile showed up on her lips "And I do mean bodyguard because he hasn't exactly graduated yet but is well suited to the situation; to protect you for the time being."

"But Alberta! I'm always surrounded by guardians. I don't see why I need a personal…. Bodyguard." It was really weird to say.

"I don't know, Princess. All I know is that it's the queen's orders. She replied. I rolled my eyes.

"So who's my 'bodyguard'?" I wasn't at all thrilled but I was extremely curious.

"Why, me of course!" The familiar voice, unidentified faced finally revealed. I froze. Jesse Zeklos. I gasped. "Hey babe, did you miss me?" The jerk said with a smirk.

My ex boyfriend. My abusive ex boyfriend is my new bodyguard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Correction on a couple things: Both Dimitri and Jesse are senior novices. Rose is a sophomore. She's a fire user and you will learn more about Christian and Lissa and the background information will all be revealed throughout the story. I can't reveal everything in the first chapter! **** It makes me so happy that I already have 8 reviews!**

**Go ahead and suggest things, I really do take them into consideration! I already have the first 9 chapters written so I will do my best to get them typed up as soon as possible! **

Chapter 2:

I walked out of Kirova's office more mad than I've ever been since they cut me off from my trust fund!

I slid down onto my butt against the hallway wall. I was in tears. This couldn't be happening! I recapped what I remembered about Jesse. He was a great novice but he abused me and attempted to rape me. I still have scars from it. Emotionally and physically. He went away to a different school for a few months and I slowly recovered until now. Him coming back ruined all progress of me getting better.

Only my best friend, Lissa, knew about what happened with him. I buried my head in my arms and wrapped my arms around my knees. I don't want to go back to class looking like this!

The halls were clearing out. I was crying my eyes out. Then I heard slow but steady footsteps. I used the sleeve of my jacket in attempt to look semi decent. I honestly wasn't sure who it was.

It was Dimitri. His Russian accent soothed my tears. "Roza, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said way too quickly.

"You and I both know that isn't true. So please tell me the truth." He replied. I looked up to his beautiful eyes. I felt like he could see all the way through to my soul. "You can trust me, I promise." He gave me a sad smile. Any smile from him was my favorite. He sat down close next to me. So close, I could feel his body heat.

"I got my assigned guardian today." A small tear rolled down my cheek.

"And that's a bad thing, Princess." He said confused.

"Call me Rose. Please, just not princess." I said as I wiped away the little tear. "It's not the fact that I got one. It's who that bothers me."

"Who did you get? 

I gulped. "Jesse Zeklos." I said. He waited politely for me to continue. There was a long silence. He was waiting for me to explain. "He's my ex boyfriend. He…." I could barely get the words out of my mouth. "He used me. I thought he loved me when he really just wanted me for my body." I was very curvy for a Moroi. And I had a larger chest than most. "He raped me and before that he abused me. I lifted my shirt up, just enough to show him the scars on my stomach.

His eyes widened and he gasped. I looked away and I put my shirt back down. "Did you ever tell anyone?" I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs.

"I never told anyone. I couldn't. Not even my best friend, Lissa Dragomir." I said quietly. "She just knows that he tried to rape me. And now he's going to be my guardian and I have no say about it."

Dimitri didn't say anything. He didn't have to. He wrapped his arms around me, probably to comfort me. I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for awhile until we heard a cough. Obviously someone was trying to get our attention. I sighed.

Jesse.

Dimitri immediately got up gracefully and pulled his arms away from me. I wiped my cheeks and stood up as well.

Jesse slipped an arm around me. Dimitri slapped it away protectively and gave him a death glare. "Trying to steal my girl, Belikov?" Jesse said jokingly and slipped him arm around me again. I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"She's not your girl." Dimitri replied stiffly.

Jesse laughed. "She's not yours either. But I'm sure you would like her to be." He tightened his grip, digging his nails into my sides. I groaned in pain.

"Leave me alone, Jesse. We're just friends. But you and I aren't friends or together." I spoke finally.

"Whatever you say, see you tonight, Babe." He winked, finally letting me go and walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**What do you think so far?**

**Review!**

**Chapter 3: Rose's POV**

I took a deep breath. I was so glad that he finally left. I looked up at Dimitri. At that moment, I realize how attracted to him I was.

I took in his bold features. He had deep, dark brown eyes that I easily got lost in. He looked about 6 foot and 7 inches. He had a Russian accent. He had longish brown hair that usually hung loosely by his cheeks. He was muscular and strong-built. Normal for any dhampir. He was my Russian god. He stood up to Jesse for me. He was there for me no matter what. I trusted him. And I was very attracted to him. Only problem was he was a senior and I was a sophomore.

I looked away from him and pulled a strand of my dark, wavy brown hair away from my face.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around myself again. I had a cute T-shirt on but I was cold. I shivered. Dimitri slipped off his coat and handed it to me. "Thank you again." I gave him a sad smile.

He laughed softly. "Um, Roza, I w-wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?" He asked nervously.

I spoke my thoughts unintentionally. "Roza. I like it! It's cute!" I started blushing. "I mean, of course! I would love to!" I twirled my hair.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside your dorm at 7 tonight." He smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date, comrade?" I wink, giving him a nickname of my own.

He winked back. "I think you know the answer to that." He started to walk away.

I had about 45 until Dimitri said he would pick me up. I decided to wear this one nice skirt and a silky blouse. Yes, it was out of character for me, but I had a good reason. I wanted to dress up to look like someone who deserved to be with him.

I slowly curled my hair. I would rather have a couple perfect curls than a bunch of terrible curls. I put on natural makeup. After I was done, it was about 10 minutes before I was supposed to meet Dimitri outside of my dorm.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Huh. I guess it must be Dimitri! I grabbed my cell phone and my purse. I opened my door only to see a note on my door. I took the note off my door so I could read it. In very neat handwriting:

_Rose,_

_I'm sorry but you're a slut. I was an idiot to ask you out. I deserve better, much better. I'm not going to settle for you. Besides, you're the princess and the last of your family line. You should start acting like it. A little bit of advice, and no offence but so far you're disgracing it._

_Dimitri_

I dropped the note. I felt tears coming down my cheeks and my eyes swelling up. I slammed the door, ran to my bed, and cried myself to sleep that night.

**Dimitri's POV**

I sat on the bench for two hours waiting for Rose. I had a nice, dark shirt on and black jeans on. I had a dozen roses waiting for her. I stood up, threw them on the ground, giving up on her. She wasn't coming.

I started walking back to my dorm. I cursed in Russian. A junior novice passed me. "Yo Belikov. Rose is out with her best friend, Vasilisa. She told me to give this to you." He handed me a note addressed to me and then instantly ran off. The note read:

_Dimitri,_

_I'm not a slut. I don't give myself or my heart to just anyone. I'm not a disgrace to my family and I don't care if I'm a princess of the last of my family. I'll do and be what I want. I don't care what you or anyone thinks of me. I'm done. _

_Have a nice life,_

_Princess Hathaway._

The words kept replaying in my head. _I'm done. _What's going on? I'm so confused. I crumpled up the piece of paper. I changed direction and headed to Rose's dorm.

**Rose's POV**

I locked my door and shut off my phone. I heard another knock on the door. I wish everyone would just leave me alone. It was more like a set of knocks. I got up to see who it was.

"Roza?" I heard. This had to be good. I opened the door.

Dimitri.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to have a nice life." I said stiffly. I turned my back and headed back to my bed.

"But why? What did I do?" He asked as I heard his footsteps behind me.

I handed him the note. "This. This is what you did." I pulled my comforter over me. He scanned the note. I looked down.

"I didn't write this. I promise you." I looked up to his dark pleading eyes and…. Focus Rose!

I snapped my fingers and the note was covered in flames. "Problem solved." I said without meeting his eyes. He quickly threw the burning note on the floor.

"You're a fire user?" He asked. I nodded. "I think Jesse did it. He probably sent the note to you, making you believe it was me." He stopped to think for a moment. "I hate to say this because it goes against all trust we should have in the Academy but I think I have to protect from you now from your own guardian.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything! Just the plot! Haha please review! I love reviews! What do you think so far? How do you like it? Any suggestions?**

**Chapter**** 4: ****Rose****'****s****POV**

Dimitri and I were just friends. I was afraid to be with him. I was afraid what Jesse would try to do. I remember that night, he hugged me in apology for the entire thing, even thought it wasn't even his fault. He told me that everything would be okay.

After that, we saw each other only every once in awhile. Even though I knew he watched over me. You could say he was my "secret guardian." And my favorite one too.

I was on my way to my Russian class when someone blocked my way. Jesse. I scanned the hallway for Dimitri. Of course, Jesse would pick a time when Dimitri wasn't able to watch over me. Jesse might be a complete jerk, but he wasn't stupid.

"You. Me. Hot date tonight." He smiled and winked. He stared intensely into my eyes. I forgot about his cute charm and…. Wait! What's going on? He abused me! I shouldn't be thinking about how cute he was even though he really was and…. "Something wrong, babe?" He gave me a sly smile that told me he knew something that I didn't. "So what do you say?

Without saying anything, I started walking away from him. When I broke eye contact, I felt a sudden relief when I did. Weird. He grabbed my arm and jerked me back to him. I gasped in pain. _Dimitri__! __I__need__your__help__! __Please__! _

"Yes, you will see me tonight." He stared down into my eyes. His green eyes glaring down into my dark brown eyes. He was so demanding yet so convincing…

Dimitri ripped me away from Jesse. Again, I felt a difference when the eye contact broke. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me protectively.

Compulsion.

"You used compulsion on me!" I yelled. I stepped forward, already feeling the fire flaming up on my hands. Dimitri moved his arms around my waist to keep me from throwing fire at him.

"Rose, that's impossible! He's a dhampir!" Dimitri said as he tightened his grip on me. I used my fire to fight him off. Not enough fire to hurt him, but enough for him to let go of me.

I held up my palms and little fireballs danced on my palms. I started throwing them at him. I heard people screaming around me. I didn't care. I was in this rage that I just couldn't get out of.

Now I finally understand how I let with Jesse get away with abusing me and taking advantage of me. He used compulsion to get me to give into his demands. Why I never told anyone, why I never fought back or anything. But how?

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Kirova yelled.

I stumbled backwards. I felt lightheaded. I could tell I was shaking and about to black out at any moment. I looked at Kirova, who went from angry to suddenly concerned. I looked back at Dimitri. He looked frantic and concerned.

Then, I should have seen this coming, but I fainted and the whole world went black.

**Dimitri's POV:**

The girl I might love fell down to the ground. My eyes widened. No one could understand why. Everyone except me. The problem is, she was using way to much of her magic that it was draining her energy. But I also wondered if she had other powers besides just fire.

People rushed to help her and the same time, the guardians kept them away from her with force and precision. They gave me special permission to get her to the infirmary quickly. I picked her up in my arms and started rushing her out of there. I heard a lot of whispers and saw a lot of stares but luckily the guardians blocked them out of my way.

She passed out because she either used too much of her element, fire I'm guessing, or because of Jesse. He was using Dark Magic, which I've heard of from tall tales that my mother used to tell me.

Obviously, it must have been real because Jesse was using it on her. The Dark Magic included super compulsion that apparently allowed dhampirs to use, the ability to get a glimpse of someone's mind, and if someone had horrible resistance to compulsion, then they could take or give strength.

That means he's been using this Dark Magic on Rose! He's making her do whatever he wants her to! The only I can truly protect her is if I find some kind of shield against it.

As I wait for her to regain consciousness, I watched her lying still peacefully for about two hours. I sit next to her the entire time. I'll never leave her side again. Whether she knows I'm there or not.

I take in her beautiful features. Her loving, dark, brown eyes. Her toned and muscular body that showed off her strength and dedication. She told me once that she works out so she'll hopefully be able to protect herself someday. Her dark, brown hair that felt like smooth silk in my hands.

"Roza." I say even though I know she's still unconscious. I take a deep and continue. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I promise you my heart, my soul, and my body that I will love and protect you as long I shall have the breath and heart beat of this life." I vowed my life to her by same vow of an ancient Russian warrior. I repeated it in Russian as well.

I took a deep breath once I noticed her move suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open. She opened her eyes, smiled and took my hand in hers. Something tells me that she heard the entire thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm also looking for a beta to correct my grammar problems! Just message me if you're interested. This is my first fanfic and I'm sorry if there are errors.**

**For the record, I know it seems like I'm updating a lot and quickly but I start a new job later on this week so I probably won't be able to update nearly as often but I'll try!**

**Also, please give me suggestions on what you think will happen or what you want to happen!**

_**I, Cate Brazil, don't own VA but I'm secretly in love with Dimitri Belikov!**_

**Chapter 5: **

Darkness filled my vision. I couldn't see, hear, feel, or even sense anything around me. Just darkness. My element, fire, overpowered me. I was in such a rage that I forgot how much energy the elements take from you. It's the price you have to pay for the access of you powers.

I slowly regain conscious ness. I heard Dimitri's beautiful accent quietly say my name. Finally, I was able to understand what he was saying.

"Roza." He said. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I promise you my heart, my soul, and my body that I will love and protect you as long I shall have the breath and heart beat of this life." I didn't know if he came up with it himself or if it was a traditional vow or something.

I couldn't believe it. Someone as great, loving, and wonderful like Dimitri, loved me. I didn't deserve him. He's too good for me. I woke up finally. I stuttered my eyes in struggle to open them. I finally opened them to see the man I loved. He was the very first thing I saw.

"Roza, I have wanted to ask you something." I took a deep breath as I waited for him to continue. "Will you go out with me?" He asked sincerely. He would be the first guy I've dated since Jesse.

I blinked in shock. "But I'm a sophomore and you're a senior."

"Age is just a number." He said without hesitation. As if he knew I was going to say it.

"I'm a Moroi; you're a dhampir." I wasn't arguing with him on purpose. I was just in shock. If he wasn't sure about dating me, I just wanted to save myself from a major heart break.

"It doesn't matter to me." He replied stiffly.

"I'm a princess, Dimitri. You're a soon-to-be guardian! Doesn't _that_ matter to you?" I snapped unwillingly, must be the medicine. I whispered, "I'm so sorry for snapping."

He took my hands in his. He probably noticed the sudden change of emotion. His touch calmed me down. The only thing in the world I could focus on was him.

Lissa swung open the door. "Oh my gosh, Rose, I'm so glad you're okay and" She started rambling on. I sighed. She got the hint. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." She left and Dimitri laughed.

"Anyways" He continued, serious again. "It doesn't matter to me. Nothing matters to me as long as I get to be with you." He let go of my hands to cup my face in his soft hands. I felt like I was going to melt.

"Yes" was all I could say. I was blown away.

He smiled and kissed me passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I moved over so he could lie next to me on my bed for the rest of that day. I was the happiest I've ever been. Ever. Later that night, we made love and life was heaven for me.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Dimka!" I call Dimitri by his Russian nickname in the hallway full of our classmates. He sees me and his smile widens. I run straight into his arms. He gives me a tight squeeze. We let go and hold hands as he starts walking to my next class like the gentleman he was.

Ever since that night in the infirmary, we have been inseparable. He's my whole world. My friends love him and he loves them. Lissa is going out with Christian Ozera, another royal who happens to be my cousin. Liss and I love that we both have boyfriends so we can finally go on double dates.

I smile without thinking and I hear him laugh softly next to me.

"What?" He asked as we kept walking.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you!" I stop to face him, grabbing both of his hands.

Instead of replying or smiling, he pulled me in to passionately kiss me. "No Roza, I'm the lucky one." He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked more. He froze. I turned to face him in confusion.

I looked back and forth at him and the crowd. I see my cousin walking towards us, Tasha Ozera. My dad was a Hathaway and my mom was an Ozera. There were plenty of Ozeras but I was the last Hathaway.

I wasn't really close with Tasha. We figured out that Christian was her little brother after he and Lissa started dating. I hadn't seen Christian since we were only kids so I didn't recognize him. But I have seen Tasha every few years. They were the only family I had left. I have dark brown, almost black hair just like them. Yet, I had brown eyes with sometimes a slight gold in them from the Hathaway blood, unlike their Ozera ice blue eyes.

"Cousin!" I say cheerfully. I let go of Dimitri to hug her. She smirked at him for some odd reason.

"Hi Rose." She said in her adorable doll face voice.

"Tasha, why are you here?" Dimitri said coldly.

"Dimka, don't be rude. She's my family." I looked over at him and he was glaring at him.

"Rose darling, its quite alright." She smiled angelically.

The bell rang. I kissed Dimitri on the cheek and walked towards my class.

**Review please! What do you think will happen with Tasha? Wait to read more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so because a lot of people are asking questions about what's going to happen, I'm going to warn you that I like books that reveal background information throughout the store and not just right away. And that's exactly how I do my stories.**

**I don't own VA**

**Chapter 6: Dimitri's POV**

"So why are you really here?" I said harshly and crossed my arms at my ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" She laughs. "The Hathaway is my cousin." She smiled darkly. "Her mom was my aunt who was an Ozera."

My ex-girlfriend was a two faced, cheating back stabber. I thought she was the one for me. Now, I know Roza is. I dated Tasha for 2 years back in Russia. My mama loved her but my grandmother hated her from the beginning. Now I know why. I found her sleeping with my best friend, at the time but not anymore, Ivan, and I was absolutely heartbroken.

"Oh Dimka, how I've missed you." She stroked my cheek. I slapped her hand away. She sat down at the closest bench near us. "I see you still have an interest in fire users." She held up her palm and a little fire ball danced along her fingers. She crossed her legs and smirked.

I tried to walk past her, in attempt to not be in too much trouble with my teacher. "Excuse me, I think I was talking to you." She held up her palm and stopped me. "That's not the way to treat a lady. Your mother would be disappointed." She smirked again.

"Well, I don't care what you think." I told her. She was really pissing me off.

"Well maybe you should then." She smiled and walked away from me.

**Rose's POV**

After my last class, I didn't see Dimitri at all. I hung out in my dorm and worked on homework. I had a hard time focusing. I got a text from Lissa.

_Hey wanna hang out?_

I replied: _Can't. Gotta see Dimitri. Tomorrow?_

In my head, Lissa told me _k_. Lissa is a spirit user so she was able to send me messages to me spiritually; an element that many people have yet to hear of or even believe in.

I headed to Dimitri's dorm. I knocked on his door. I heard a loud sigh. I heard him stand up from his bed. Vampire senses including super hearing, which was definitely useful.

He opened the door, looked down at me, gasped and turned away from me. I could only get a quick glimpse of a burn across his cheek that looked like a hand print.

"What happened?" I snapped. I wanted to know what Dimitri did to make my cousin get angry enough to slap him and use fire at the same time.

He tried to push me away. I budged against him. I pleaded. "What did you do to my cousin?"

"Rose, stop." He gripped my wrists. He looked down straight into my eyes. "You're in a rage. Snap out of it! Please." He looked desperate. I took a deep breath.

"Tell me what happened or else we're done." I threatened. I knew if I put our relationship on the line, he would finally tell me.

He took a deep breath, let go of my wrists and sat down on his bed. I saw hurt in his eyes, but I did what I had to do. I sat down next to him. "Roza, you know I love you, right?" He finally spoke after a long silence.

"Of course."

"Then trust me on what I'm about to say." He paused. I waited for him to continue. "Your cousin, Tasha, isn't who she seems. She's a liar, a fake and a manipulative brat."

I stared at him in shock for several seconds. Then I burst out laughing. "Yeah sure, and I'm going to be queen when I turn eighteen." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." Dimitri said stiffly.

"Listen Dimka, I know my cousin. She's a total angel. She and Christian are my only family left! I don't want to lose them. I can't.." I started crying.

"Blood related." He whispered.

"What?"

"They're the only blood related family you have left. But not the only family left that loves you." He lowered his voice and looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered. He kissed away my tears.

"Lissa, Christian, whether he wants to admit it or not, Eddie, Mia, and me..." He trailed off as he listed all of my friends. "We all love. _I _Love you." He grabbed both of my hands.

I completely blanked out about what we were talking about. Then I remembered. I've known Tasha and Christian my entire life, but not very well and from a distance. I've known Dimitri for not nearly as long but he claims he's told me everything about himself. I don't know what or who to believe.

The next day, we were walking around outside to our first classes, holding hands. Tasha walked up to us, smiled and sweetly said, "Hi Rosie." I really hated when people called me that but she's been calling me that since I was little so it didn't bother me that she did.

"Tasha… we need to talk." I glance at Dimitri and then looked back at her. "I need to know..." I was interrupted by the speakers.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway to the Headmistress's office. Oh, and Novice Dimitri Belikov." The unfamiliar voice carried throughout the campus. It sounded formal, confident, and powerful.

I sighed. "I guess this will just have to wait. Bye Tasha." I grabbed my bag and took Dimitri's hand. We headed towards the office.

**Who do you think called them to the office? Please review! I love my reviews! It makes me smile!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's been a couple days since I've updated. I just started my new job so I won't be able to update every single day like I wish I could.**

**Please Review!**

"What's this all about?" I asked as I'm led to Headmistress's private meeting room. My jaw drops and eyes widen. I bet Dimitri is doing the same.

The queen of all Moroi.

"Princess" Queen Tatiana smiled. "It's an honor to finally meet the youngest princess on my council." She shook my hand eagerly. Her council? I've never been on a council in my life, let alone its meetings!

"Your majesty." I bowed before her respectfully. Dimitri did the same and I guess he decided to stay by my side instead of taking his place with the rest of the guardians at the back of the room.

"No needy for formality, Rosemarie." She smiled. This was odd. It was almost as if she was sucking up to me! To get on my good side or something.

"Please call me Rose." I politely pointed out to her.

"Very well, Rose." She didn't return the favor back to me. "Please sit down and get comfortable, Rose and Dimitri." I liked hearing our names put together.

After we sat down, we were offered cookies and tea. I said no thank you as Dimitri shook his head. "Rose, from what I've been told, you and Dimitri are together. Am I right?" She asked seriously. We looked at each other and nodded.

The queen cleared her throat. "I have a proposition for you two. How would you two like to come live with me at the court? Rose, you can make a great impact on the council's decisions." She said sincerely.

"No disrespect, your majesty, but why am I here?" Dimitri asked politely.

"Mr. Belikov, from what I've seen, you're very protective over the princess. You must really care about her, don't you?" He nodded and she continued. "You fit the position to be her personal guardian."

"When she graduates?" His eyes light up when he asks.

She shakes her head. "Since she's the last of her line, she must be protected at all costs. Until she graduates, you will be her only guardian at all times. Once she graduates, she will need at least one more guardian with her and maybe another one as well. You must walk her to her classes and then the guardians in charge of that class will watch over her. You will be allowed to be late to your classes and leave her early from them as well, all as long as you're protecting the princess."

"Your majesty, I do have one question though." I wasn't sure why I was being so formal but it was probably it was the queen. "The school assigned Jesse Zeklos as my guardian. I dislike Jesse very much but he's my official guardian."

She laughs softly. "My darling Rose, he is no longer your guardian. He was caught on video tape raping a young Moroi girl. His status of being the top of his novice class was revoked. It's now given to Dimitri." She smiled at him. "Besides, the school doesn't get to decide these kinds of things, as much as they would love to." She laughs.

"Thank you so much, your majesty." Dimitri said as we started to get up.

"My darling, please remember that you two need each other. Protect each other. Think and remember my words." She dismissed us. We left the meeting room in silence.

Several moments passed before either of us said anything. We were both in shock. He walked me to my dorm and kissed me good night. I opened my door and shut it quietly. I laid my purse down my bed. I heard a creak from the floor behind me. Before I could react, I was hit on the back of my head. Darkness flooded me quickly.

Jesse and Tasha are working together. Against me.

**Dang, cliffhanger! Haha I know! This was a boring and kind of short chapter but its obviously setting up for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What do you think is going to happen? Haha I'm going to love writing this chapter! It's probably my most tense and daring chapter yet!**

_Previously: Before I could react, I was hit on the back of my head. Darkness came to me quickly. Jesse and Tasha were working together. Against me._

Chapter 8: Dimitri's POV

I headed back to my dorm after walking Rose to hers. I couldn't believe it. All of our dreams were coming true! I could finally protect Rose from Jesse! We could be together until the end of forever.

When I came to my door, I found a note taped to it with horrible handwriting, followed by beautiful and familiar handwriting.

_Dimitri,_

_She's mine. She will be my girl forever and always. Too bad for her, forever isn't going to last very long. _

_Jesse_

_Dimka,_

_I told you that you would regret this. You broke my heart, now I'm going to break hers._

_Love,_

_Tasha_

The letters from Jesse and Tasha were so simple but so threatening. They didn't have to be long for me to understand the message. My mind was in shock. Rose, my Rose. I whipped open my door, grabbed my cell that I hardly ever use, and head out to find her.

I ran to the closest guardian I could find and in matter of seconds, all of the guardians were running chaotically. I kept hearing "Buria" or the word for storm in Russian.

I was running around also trying to help find her. Then, a thought came to my mind. Of course, they know that the guardians are going to look in the most obvious places. I just had to think of a place that they probably thought I would never figure out.

Above the chapel.

I ran as fast as I could. I can't even stand the thought of losing her. When I finally get there, I noticed a few things. First of all, a ring of fire surrounding them, by Tasha I'm assuming. Rose was lying on the floor, in the middle of the ring of fire. I see Tasha and Jesse looking out the window and laughing. Probably observing how frantic the guardians are. They made me sick.

I hid behind a box full of old books to gather more information so I could get Rose out of there as safely as possible. I observed her and she had cuts and blood covering her.

I gasped unwilling at the sight of her wounds, which ended up causing Tasha to suddenly appear right in front of me. "Ah, Dimka, I was beginning to worry that you'd never show. Jesse, darling, look who we have here!" Tasha said right as Jesse pulled me into a tight headlock.

Tasha was a Strigoi. She had red rings around her pupils. She had death white skin and anger and amusement filled her eyes.

Rose started to wake up. She put her hands on her neck. When they weren't paying attention to us, I mouthed to Rose. "Go to the window and get the guardian's attention, but be quiet!" She nodded and slowly got up. When she turned her neck, I noticed that she had bite marks.

Tasha and Jesse noticed her right away. But luckily, she still got the guardian's attention. Jesse let go of me, and I punched him so hard that it knocked him unconscious. Tasha hissed at Rose.

Rose screamed. I glare at Tasha. That's it. I run towards her as fast as I've ever ran before.

**Rose's POV **

Tasha was a Strigoi! I've never been this close to one. She fed off me, and wanted to me to show her my powers. I have no idea why. I mean I guess I have stronger control over the other elements than most people but fire is my strongest. I refused and she slapped me so hard, I was knocked unconscious.

Later, I woke up to see Dimitri being held in a headlock. I felt the bite marks on my neck. I looked over at Dimitri and he mouthed to me, "Go to the window and get the guardian's attention, but be quiet!" I nodded my head and I slowly got up. I walked up to the window. They noticed me instantly.

Jesse let go of Dimitri. Dimitri knocked him out immediately. Tasha went towards me. I staggered backwards. Dimitri began running out her with a stake. I've never seen someone move so fast until I saw Tasha whipped her body facing him. She growled and snapped his neck. His eyes went wide then blank.

At that moment, a group of guardians broke open the door. Tasha escaped as soon as they entered the room. I screamed and ran to Dimitri's body as soon as the ring of fire disappeared. I sobbed and held his body in my arms. I couldn't believe it. I cried so hard while the guardians tried to make me let go. I refused to.

Suddenly, I felt happy, shivering feeling flowing through me. I closed my eyes and put my hand on Dimitri's heart. I'm not sure why but it felt right. A few moments later, the feeling went away. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri's eyes fluttering open. I suck in a breath. I felt very weak. His eyes wandered around and then he looked up at me.

I fainted.

**I'm so sorry that its been a few days since I've updated! I've just been so tired and busy from my job! To make up for it, I'll put up another chapter tonight too!**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**If you guys haven't figured out yet, I'm going to point this out. The characters aren't necessarily acting like their normal personalities like in the VA books. I'm just trying to be creative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its character even though I'm hopelessly in love with Dimitri…..**

**Chapter 9: Rose's POV**

I woke up in a familiar dull but bright room. The Infirmary. My eyes stuttered a few times before I gained clear vision. Dimitri was wrapping my injured wrist carefully.

"Roza!" He sighed in relief.

"What happened? Where's Tasha? Jesse? Ow!" I gasped in pain.

"Rose, please be careful." I nodded. He continued. "The doctor some tests to see what damages you have."

The doctor walked in. "Good morning Princess!" I was way too tired to really care at this point. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just sore and exhausted." She nodded.

"I see. Well, it will take a few days for all the tests to fully develop. Why don't you come back in a few days and I will give you the results. You're free to go now though." She set down her clipboard on the table.

Dimitri helped me up. I got changed into some clothes that someone must have retrieved for me at some point. He put his arm around me for support. I probably would've fallen without him. He was amazing. He is my rock. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Dimitri stopped and looked at me. "I… think I heard what you were thinking." He looked very confused. I returned the same expression.

_ Can you hear what I'm thinking? If so, what color are my shoes?_

"Red." He replied instantly. My eyes widened.

"We're…" I started to say.

"…Bonded." Dimitri finished for me.

"Which means you…." I started again.

"Died." He finished.

At that moment, Lissa showed up with her boyfriend and my cousin, Christian. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. _This will take time to get used to. _ "I know." Dimitri said. Lissa and Christian looked at each other confused but shrugged.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about my sister. I never thought she would turn Strigoi and turn against you. I will never do that to you. You're my only family left and I'm your only family left." He said sincerely.

_Let me go, please. I want to hug Christian. _Dimitri let go of me and I hugged my cousin.

"Thank you. Liss, I think I'm a spirit user." I told her.

"How? I thought you were a fire user!" She asked.

"Dimitri died. I brought him back to life without thinking about it formed a bond. Check my aura." I told her. Auras were where spirit users could check the moods of people around her. "I think I have a strong control over both fire and spirit. Because we all know I'm strong in fire too. And Dimitri can also hear my thoughts."

"That's crazy! But cool!" Christian said. I rolled my eyes. Dimitri laughed and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Well, I have to go study for a test." Lissa changed the subject.

_And by study, she means she and Christian are going to do more than just study. _

Dimitri chuckled and I joined him. "Dang, that's going to get annoying quickly." Lissa said.

"It just did, my love." Christian replied.

"Talk to you later, lovebirds." I smiled at them and we started to walk away.

"This means we can be even closer and together forever." I turned to face Dimitri. I kissed him on the lips.

"Roza, I'm pretty sure we would've been together forever anyways." He laughed. He took my hand and led me to my dorm.

"True." When we got my dorm, I decided I didn't want him to leave. "Will you stay tonight?" He nodded.

We went straight for my bed. He was going to be mine forever. We made love for the 2nd time ever.

It couldn't get any better.

**I'm sorry this is a very short chapter but I had to delay and spread out some upcoming events that will be happening in the next few chapters. So the next chapter should be better! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm at a writers block :/ I'm trying to develop my story but I'm having difficulties. Please review and suggest things you would like to see happen! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA's plot, characters or anything else. I only own my plot and my characters. (Not that there have been any new characters yet…)**

**Chapter 10:**

"Hey little princess." A strange man came up and told me. He was tall, had messy and dark hair, he had very nice looking clothes and he smelt like smoke and alcohol. He had really nice green eyes, which reminded me of Lissa but weren't the same.

I shook my head and continued walking towards the library. He stopped me once again. He began studying me. He looked very intent and focused. I took a step away from him.

"I said, 'Hey little Princess.'" He looked down into my eyes deeply. He suddenly seemed so interesting to me. I wanted to know why I was so drawn to him.

I shook my head and I returned to normal. "Leave me alone, Ivashkov." I push Adrian Ivashkov away. Our parents were good friends so I always saw him when I was younger. He's a senior just like Dimitri. When I turned 13, right before my parents died, he had a major crush on me. He flirted with me non stop. But since I've known him pretty much my entire life, he was more like a brother to me. It looks like he still has a crush on me.

He pouted. "Always the charmer, Rose." He chuckled.

I sighed. "What do you want, Adrian?" I crossed my arms. He was definitely annoying me.

"To see my favorite little princess, of course." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "No, I actually came to find out from you if the rumors are true. Are you a spirit user?" He got very serious all of a sudden.

"Where did you hear that?" I didn't deny it. I just tried meddling my way around it.

"People are saying that you brought Dimitri Belikov back to life and now you guys are bonded." He said as of matter of fact.

"Okay yes I did, but that's none of your business." I began walking away.

"Its okay, Rose. I'm a spirit user too. So is Vasilisa Dragomir. It's rare but apparently not for us." He put his hand in front of me to stop me.

Dimitri showed up at that point. He probably felt my frustration. Apparently, he could feel my emotions. We're still trying to figure out this bond thing. It's definitely weird and will take awhile to get used to. "Rose, are you okay?" He asked me.

I stood over by Dimitri, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Dimka, this is my childhood friend, Adrian Ivashkov."

"Ah little princess, I have someone to introduce to you too." A small girl, probably about 10 or 11 years old, walked up behind him towards us. "This is my little sister, Adriana." I looked at her. She looked exactly like him except younger and in girl form.

Dimitri and I exchanged confused looks. "Adrian, I've known you my entire life and I've never known that you had a little sister!" I told him, not really acknowledging that she was still there.

"Well, my parents didn't really want her to be in the royal spotlight yet. So we didn't tell anyone about her until now." He put his arm around his little sister. "She's going to be going to school here soon." As he said that, his parents, Nathan and Daniela Ivashkov, showed up. I looked down.

"Darling Rose, we haven't seen you since the funeral! My dear, we've missed you!" Daniela told me. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't really seen anyone since my parents died." I didn't want to. It was too much of a reminder of my parents. It was too much to bear seeing them and them probably feeling sorry for me all the time. I don't want that. I want to be treated normal, not like an orphan.

"It's fine, really. I see that you've met Adriana!" Nathan spoke up. I've never really been close to him but he was my dad's best friend.

"Yes we have and Rose and I must go. We have to go to the Infirmary. My name is Dimitri Belikov and I hope we can meet again in the future but we really have to go." I was starting to feel depressed again. Dimitri must have felt that because he pretty much saved me.

We began walking away. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how close I came to breaking down right there." I said sadly.

"Actually, I do. Remember?" He pointed to his head. He gave me a sad smile.

We headed towards the Infirmary. The nurse called us in to give the results of my tests. She sounded urgent. Dimitri and I were led to a small room to wait for the nurse to come and talk to us.

A few moments later, the doctor knocked on the door and came in. I was sitting on a hospital bed and Dimitri was sitting next to me. "Good morning, Princess. Ready to hear the results of your tests?" I nodded. "Mr. Belikov, I must ask you to outside for a moment."

"No." I snapped as I clung to him. "I want him to say with me."

She sighed. "Very well then." She set her clipboard down and pulled a chair up next to the bed. "So it would seem, Princess…"

"Rose." I interrupted.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"Call me Rose." I replied stiffly. Dimitri patted my hand.

"Again, very well then." She paused. "It would appear that you're pregnant." She said very quietly. My eyes widen.

Was it Jesse from when he raped me? Or was it Dimitri's from when we made love? I looked over to Dimitri who was obviously in shock. "Now, there are some things we need to discuss."

I asked nervously. "L-like what?"

She laughed. "No, no nothing's wrong! Just your plan for you pregnancy and for when the baby's born." Dimitri and I looked at each other confused again. There were just a lot of surprises today. "Now, I know you're underage and a princess but you're the last of your line and this might actually be better for you!"

"It's a dhampir." I whisper. Dimitri looks down.

"What?"

"It's going to be a dhampir. It's Dimitri's baby." I repeat.

Dimitri looks up at me. "Really?" He asks hopefully.

"Yes." I replied. I don't know how I know but I do. I could feel it now.

"Oh well, Dimitri." She paused, clearly surprised that a Moroi would get involved with a dhampir. Even more so, a Moroi princess with a novice. "Do you know if your Moroi's parent's family has any ties to the Hathaway or Mazur family line?" There's hope!

He pauses to think. "Yes, my Moroi ancestors have interacted with her family enough for this baby to continue her family line." He says. I can't tell if he's happy about our baby or not.

The nurse checks her clipboard. "You know, Rose. From the results, it says your baby's a Moroi, but still Dimitri's. I think him being shadow-kissed or bonded to you makes this baby Moroi!" It's a win-win situation!

"Don't worry, we will all be here to help you get through this and protect you and your unborn child." She smiled. "Oh, and I wouldn't mention this to any of your fellow classmates. You never know what the consequences may be. Understand?"

I nodded slowly. She nodded as well and left after she told us that we were free to go. We left immediately. We walked back to my room in silence as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Can you please say something?" I asked Dimitri.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy I got an innocent girl pregnant? Not feeling it today, Rose." He said in a flat monotone. I stopped and looked down.

Are you going to obsess over that or are you going to grow up and protect me and our baby?" I snapped with a very angry tone.

"Of course I am!"

"Then prove it." I open my dorm room door and slammed it in his face.

**What do you think? Again, I'm sorry about not updating soon enough! Please review! I worked really hard on this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So what did you think of the last chapter? I really liked writing it because in my opinion a there isn't honesty in a relationship when there's no fighting and I know we all want Rose and Dimitri's relationship to be perfect! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit in anyway from VA or this story!**

**Chapter 11: Dimitri's POV**

I could feel every emotion she felt. I could hear any thought if its loud enough. I know for sure from the bond that she loves me with all of her heart. I even knew that she was definitely mad at me.

I don't know why I'm in such shock or why I'm feeling angry about Rose's pregnancy but I think it's because of the bond. Honestly, this bond is more confusing for me than it is to her. I don't know how to recognize which emotions are mine or hers. Though, some are easier to understand.

I could tell how excited she was about this baby. I'm excited too, don't get me wrong, but I'm just angry because I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like the way I did. I love her so much and she deserves the best.

I knocked on the door. "Rose? Please, let's just talk this out." I said through the door desperately. She opened her door slowly. Her cheeks were swollen and red from crying I'm assuming.

"What do you want, Dimitri? Are you here to tell me to abort this baby? I will leave before you would get the chance to make me." She turned her back to me. My heart sunk a little.

She thought I wanted to abort our baby.

"What? Baby, no I would never want that! I'm just upset with myself that I took advantage of you! I'm excited I would get the chance to have a baby with someone as wonderful as you! Most male dhampirs never get the chance! I just wish that we could have waited until we were older but I will _never_ leave you regardless what anyone else says. I love you so much, baby. I love our baby already." She sat down on her bed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her stomach also.

"I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to be left alone to raise this baby by myself." A tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my hand.

"Roza, we are bonded together. You brought me back to life. The moment I came back to life, you owned my heart, my soul and my body. I'm yours forever." I kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

"I promise. I love you, my Roza." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

**Rose's POV**

Three months has passed since Dimitri found out about my pregnancy. If I wore a regular t-shirt, you could definitely tell I was pregnant. In attempt of trying to keep this pregnancy a secret until summer was getting harder by the month. I had to wear loose shirts that made it a lot more subtle.

Dimitri was always watching over me. Sometimes, he got in this rage after I would use spirit magic. It was weird. Lissa explained that with having the ability to use all of these cool spirit powers comes with having horrible spirit after affects. We're pretty sure that Dimitri is taking away my darkness.

Lissa and Christian knew about my pregnancy. I had to tell someone in order to keep sane. Lissa was helping me with everything, everything ranging from baby names to buying baby supplies. All of the supplies were being kept in a hidden storage within the academy for safe keeping.

One day, I was cleaning out my desk in my room to find one of my assignments when I found a royal letter. A letter from the queen.

_Princess Hathaway,_

_You and Dimitri Belikov's presence is required at the Court. I must speak to you two about your pregnancy that your headmistress has informed me about. Also, there's an important council meeting that I would like you to attend. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Tatiana._

Great. Dimitri and I had to go to court. _Come to my room._ I silently told Dimitri. He came instantly.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as I opened the door. I showed him the letter. "Why does she want us there?" He asked after he finished reading the letter.

"She's probably not happy about this baby. Her precious princess made a mistake." I sighed and grabbed my purse. "Let's go take a walk. I need fresh air."

We held hands as we walked down the pathway outside. It was very breezy at this time. It was late afternoon in vampire time.

"I love our baby. I just don't want everyone talking about her because of us." I stopped and laid my hands on my stomach.

"The baby's a girl?" He asked. I nodded. "How do you know?"

"Spirit." I smiled. "I mean its still too early to really tell but I have just have a feeling.

"I'm so happy. I would love a boy someday but I'm really happy this baby is going to be a girl. Do you know what you want to name her?" He asked. We sat down on a nearby bench. Being pregnant made me more tired all the time.

"I kind of like Alexa Marie Belikov or Emory Hope Belikov." I think out loud.

"Our daughter is going to have my last name?" He smiled and I nodded. "I like both. I like Alexa Hope Belikov more though." He thinks as well. I smiled.

"I'm just hoping that we'll get married someday and we won't have to worry about changing their last names too!" He laughed. "We have our baby girl's name!" I said probably a little too loud. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"You're pregnant?" A random girl asked.

"Rose is pregnant!" Another voice said.

"She is? Whose baby is it?"

"I bet its Belikov's!"

"The Hathaway Princess got knocked up!"

"I always knew she was a slut!"

I screamed and ran away in tears. I ran to a old cabin at the back of the campus. Dimitri followed. "No! I don't want anyone to know about this! Not this soon! I knew this would happen!" I sobbed.

"Baby, shhhh, its okay! It was going to happen sooner or later!" Dimitri tried to calm me down. Spirit darkness was taking over. "It's just the spirit darkness. Just breathe and give it all to me." He said soothingly.

I looked up to Dimitri with pleading eyes. "Help me, Dimka." I pleaded.

"Give it all to me. You'll feel better. I promise." Dimitri looked deeply into my eyes.

"But what about you?" I asked. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't worry about me. Just give it all to me. You'll feel much better." He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and closed his eyes. I watched his aura quickly darken. It frightened me instantly. I backed away from him quickly. I was afraid that he would try to hurt me.

Instead, he opened his eyes and he was perfectly fine. It was normal. Too normal.

"Dimitri, we have to go. We have a doctor's appointment. We get to find out the sex of the baby today!" I tried to change the subject just in case he was in a silent rage. He nodded and grabbed my hand. He led me to the infirmary.

Again, we were led to a small, similar room that we've been in countless amount of times. "Good evening, Rose. Dimitri, how are you guys tonight?"

"We're fine. Just got sidetracked with everyone figuring out about Rose's pregnancy." Dimitri spoke for me.

She sighed. "I knew this would happen sometime but I didn't think this soon! Oh well, let's look at your baby, shall we?" She squirted some gel onto my stomach. It was cold. On the monitor, I saw two little heads.

"Huh." That's all she said. It was very irritating. "Turns out you're having twins!"

Crap.

"Seriously?" I asked. This was crazy! I couldn't believe this.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" The nurse asked casually.

"Alexa and Emory Belikov." I said confidently.

The nurse smiled. "I like those names. Beautiful but casual." Dimitri and I smiled at each other. "I'll leave you two alone now." She left the room quietly.

"Twins?" We say at the same exact time.

"Twin princesses. We can build up your line! This is great." Dimitri told me confidently.

"Twins? That's going to be crazy! I mean do you think I'm even old enough to be a mom? I mean I'm only 16! You're 18 and you're about to graduate! It's just a lot to take in, to process!" I said all too quickly.

"I agree that we are too young but we will make it work." He hugged me.

"Do you promise?" I asked quietly.

"Don't I always?" He smiled.

I laughed. "Yes."

"I love you so much, Roza." He kissed my swollen stomach.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips.

**What do you think? It's my longest chapter yet! What do you think? Don't worry, I will try my best to spread out the pregnancy as much as possible but I had to skip the first few months to get along with the story. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm sort of at a writer's block, but I will NOT give up on this story! Please review and rate this story on a scale of 1-10 please! **

**Oh! And my birthday is in 2 days!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters, only my plot! **

**Chapter 12: Rose's POV**

"Dimitri, do we have everything for the trip?" I asked him. We were packing for our trip to the Court. Our flight on the school's private jet was in an hour. The flight would be about three hours long. We were only going to Court for 3 days but we wanted to make sure we weren't forgetting anything. Lissa was going with us. Christian was tagging a long with her.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for you to finish getting ready!" Dimitri replied and laughed. He was constantly making fun of me for how long it takes me to get ready for something.

"I'm sorry for wanting to look good for the queen!" I laughed. I was straightening my hair and putting on my makeup. I used eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. For my outfit, I decided to wear a cute but casual dress. It was purple and it showed off my nice legs. It also hid my pregnant belly very nice.

Dimitri pouted. "Here I thought you were looking nice for me." I laughed again.

"What would give you that idea?" I winked at him.

An hour later, we were sitting down in the plane. Dimitri put up the armrest so I could lie against his chest. No one cared or protested against it. Everyone was so used to seeing us together. After awhile of talking to my Dimitri, I fell asleep.

_Mommy! You're in danger!_

_ Mommy! Don't listen to her! You're fine! Just keep going!_

_ No! She's trying to trick you! It's a trap!_

_ Who are you going to believe? I guess your _other _daughter is your favorite! _

I woke up instantly. I breathed deeply. Who were those voices?

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri also woke up from his nap. He looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." I looked down and rubbed my belly.

"Tell me the truth." He said stiffly.

I took a deep breath. "I heard the twin's voices. They were fighting. One of our daughters was accusing me of picking favorites." I said very quickly. I couldn't understand this.

"Well, just don't worry about it. We're here at the Court now. We will talk about it tonight. I promise!" He kissed my forehead and helped me up. Being pregnant made it harder to stand up on my own. I'm only 4 months pregnant, but being pregnant with twins made it show a lot sooner than a normal single baby belly.

"Good morning, Princess. How are you?" One of the royal guardians asked me.

"Fine, thank you." That made me sound like Sandy from _Grease_.

Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, and I were led to meet the Queen. Lissa and Christian went off to find their rooms. I was told that I was to meet Queen Tatiana as soon as I arrived at Court.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway and Senior Novice Dimitri Belikov have arrived!" One of the royal guardians announced. It was weird being treated like a royal.

"My darling Rose, how nice it is to see you again!" Queen Tatiana spoke powerfully. Her aura radiated power and confidence. How nice she was to me made me question if it was out of the kindness of her heart or her just trying to get in good with me.

"Hello, your majesty." Dimitri and I said at the same time.

"Rose, let's get down to business. I know you're pregnant with twins. Normally, I would frown about this kind of thing but that's not the case for you. You're the last of your line as you well know. You need to rebuild your line and you're just getting started early." She said formally.

My eyes widen. "Are you expecting me to give birth to ten kids?" I still wondered if I could even handle twins!

She laughed. "Oh goodness no! But just understand that the guardians at your school will be looking out for you even more than before. I demand that Mr. Belikov here must be with you at all times. The guardians around campus will watch over you but we need to protect the little Hathaway's."

"Sounds good to me, but if you don't mind me asking, why do I have to be here for 3 days?" I asked without thinking it through.

"First, I wanted to have this little meeting. Second, with the pregnancy and all, I figured you would want some time off from school and just relax! You are welcomed to eat whatever you would like, get a manicure and pedicure, and shop until you drop. Third, I request that you attend the Council's ball. It's a tradition for the Moroi Council to attend along with a date or their spouse. I'm hoping you will come." She smiled at me.

I sighed. "I guess I can since I'm already here." I looked at Dimitri. He shrugged.

"Excellent. You will wear a dress customized specifically to your family line. Tradition, of course." She stood. Dimitri and I looked at each and did the same as her. She walked off into a private room. Dimitri and I walked out to go find some food.

**I'm sorry its really short but its just setting up for the next chapters. I will try my best to update in the next couple days but I'm going on a week long trip. Its my birthday in 2 days so please review and rate! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I'm leaving for my trip tomorrow so I will not be able to update all week ****L**** so please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

o **Me: Dimitri, I love you so much. Will you please do the disclaimer for me? *bats eyes***

o **Dimitri: of course, Cate. Cate does not own VA or me….. **

o **Rose: Dimitri! No! You love me, not her!**

o **Dimitri: *whispers* that's what you think…**

**Chapter 13: Rose's POV**

Today was the day of the Council's ball. A Moroi delivered a very large and elegant dress to the room Dimitri and I were staying. It was what I was supposed to wear for the ball. It was like a dress you would find old British royalty wearing. It was the shade of gold that matched my eyes. A color commonly found in my family line.

Lissa was also going to the ball with Christian so she could introduce him to her parents. Her dad, the Dragomir prince, was also on the council and told me that he would always have my back.

Lissa didn't have to wear a traditional dress like mine but it was still classy. Dimitri wore a black and white tux, complimented by the same shade of gold as my dress handkerchief.

I got a fresh new manicure. My hair was pulled into a class ponytail with a tiara I was given to wear. Sadly, my pregnant belly was very visible. I was wearing beautiful diamond jewelry.

"Prince Eric Dragomir!" Lissa's dad was formally announced. Her mom walked on stage with him with her arm looped in his. The other Council members were formally announced as well.

"Princess Rosemarie Hathaway!" My name was announced. Dimitri walked out with me onstage with our arms also looped. My friends cheered for me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Queen Tatiana Ivashkov! Her royal majesty!" She walked out gracefully. She was announced very last. I was announced last of the princes and princesses.

"My fellow people, I present to you my royal Council!" The queen spoke proudly through a microphone. We all bowed. This was my first royal event as a princess. After my parents died, I stayed out of the royal spotlight as best as I could.

Awhile later, I tried to mingle with the other royals. Dimitri was off talking to Lissa and Christian. I wish he was with me right now though. "So Princess, I see you're expecting!" A random Moroi approached me. "Do you mind me asking who the father is?"

Out of nowhere, the queen herself appeared and answered for me. "My dearest great nephew, Adrian Ivashkov." My eyes widen. "Rose and Adrian are childhood friends." She smiled at the Moroi woman. She nodded, congratulated me, and walked away to talk to other royals.

"Excuse me? No, Dimitri is the father!" I snapped at her.

"Rose, darling, please understand that no Moroi wants to hear that the Hathaway princess getting pregnant by a Dhampir! It will hurt both of your reputations." She spoke quietly. "I'm only doing this for your better sakes."

"But that's not the truth!" I replied angrily. She rolled her eyes and walked off.

At that moment, we were invaded by Strigoi. Guardians came running towards me instantly.

Strigoi started killing off Moroi and Dhampirs. Dimitri ran to me. Strigoi cornered us. "Looks like we have the pregnant Hathaway princess." A Strigoi laughed at us and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. He was blonde and had very pale skin. A death white pale with red ringed eyes.

Another Strigoi came and knocked us out unconscious.

I woke up on a cave floor with Dimitri lying next to me. Both of us had bite marks on our necks. I felt very sore. I looked at my arms, both of which had bruises covering them.

_Wake up! They took us to some cave!_ I sent a mental message through the bond to Dimitri.

Dimitri's eyes opened instantly. He scooted closer over to me. He wrapped his arms protectively around me. "I will get us out of her. I promise." He kept repeating to me. His eyes became alert.

"Yeah, we'll see how well that actually works out." A Strigoi laughed and approached us. "Listen, here's the deal. One of you will be awakened. The decision will be yours. Which would you rather? A pregnant Moroi princess and also the last of her line or a novice dhampir? I know which one I would choose." With that said, he walked away.

After a long silence, Dimitri finally spoke. "Rose, I will turn. You have so much more to lose. Our daughters, a wonderful life ahead of you, and your family line to protect." This was true love. He was giving up his life easily to protect mine and our daughters.

I was in tears. I don't want to lose my Dimitri. "But what about you?"

He took a deep breath. "Just promise me that you'll either send the guardians to kill me or find a way to save me with spirit." He said without contact.

"I-I promise." He kissed my lips passionately. We were savoring this kiss because it might be our last.

The same Strigoi came back. "Have you made your decision yet?" We nodded. Dimitri gave me one last kiss and then stood up. The Strigoi smiled and spoke formally to Dimitri. Almost mockingly. "My name is Nathan and I will be the one to awaken you, Mr. Belikov." Nathan turned to me and held his hand to me. I hesitantly took it and he helped me.

"If you turn him, I will be set free?" I asked without returning eye contact.

"Yes, my dear. Unfortunately, you must watch your lover be awakened." Nathan smiled and sunk his fangs into Dimitri's neck. His eyes went wide and then shut immediately.

I screamed and ran out of the cave. No one even tried to stop me. I ran straight into a guardian's arms. I told them the entire story. They brought me back to Court. I was shaking the entire journey back. When we finally got there, I went straight into Lissa's arms.

"Rose! Are you okay? We've been so worried about you guys! Where's Dimitri?" Lissa asked frantically. I was crying my eyes out.

My whole world ended right there. My soul shattered. The father of my twins, my guardian, my bond-mate, and the love of my life was gone.

"Dimitri's a Strigoi."

**Cliffhanger! What do you think? I'm sorry that it was fast moving but I wrote this really fast. Please rate and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**What did you guys think of the last chapter? Did you see that coming? Haha I wanted to throw the plot off altogether. I know some things don't make sense but I will try my best to smooth it out and make it make sense. Bear with me please!**

**I'm so sorry about waiting to update. I've just been really busy getting home and working and ugh! I apologize and give you this longest chapter yet! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters, only my plot and my characters.**

**Chapter 14: 5 Months later; Rose's POV**

I held my beautiful daughters, Alexa and Emory, in my arms. I cried for two reasons. One, because they are so beautiful. Two, because Dimitri wasn't here to see them born. They were Moroi just like the doctor predicted. They had brown hair just like Dimitri and gold eyes just like me. They looked like complete angels. Emory was older by two minutes.

Ever since Dimitri was turned, I've felt empty. Dimitri and I are bonded, or were. I feel partially empty, probably meaning that the bond was damaged, but still there. Just not as strong as it used to be.

"I wish Dimitri was here to see our beautiful daughters." I said to Lissa and Christian as I held my twins.

"We know this is hard, Rose, but you can't do anymore crazy attempts to save Dimitri. You have to think about your daughters." Lissa said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "I will never stop trying to find a way to save my boyfriend and their father. I _am _thinking about my daughters!" Hey. I was running on about zero sleep from labor. They could get over my attitude this one time.

"And we're trying to think of you!" Christian snapped. I think this whole experience was a new birth control for him and Lissa. I laughed at the thought.

_Dimitri, I've been searching for answers for months. I will _never _give up until you have been saved or killed. I will save your soul. I love you forever and always._

I mentally told this to my self. I owed Dimitri that much in return to save him.

But how can I save him?

**Dimitri's POV**

In the five months I've been one of the living dead, my life has never been so difficult. Since I am or was shadow-kissed, it made things more complicated and different than any other Strigoi. For instance, I could emotionally feel things, but only if I really concentrated on it. I still had my bond with Rose, but not nearly as strong.

Our bond was a lot more limited but it still allowed me to see out beautiful daughters after they were born. Even though I didn't see, I could still feel Rose's strong pain. Physical and emotional because I wasn't able to be there to witness their birth.

Oh how I miss my daughters, Alexa and Emory, and the beautiful love of my life, Rose.

I had so much to live for. So many things I never got the chance to do like proposing to Rose when I had the chance. There's going to be so many things of life that I'll never get to see like our daughters growing up. Sure, I wish this never happened to us but I don't regret turning due to our situation because it meant protecting my girls.

God, I miss them so much. If I wanted to, I could go visit them. Only problem is I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will get the urge to drink their blood and kill them. I would be able to hear their heartbeats and the blood running through their veins. No, that's not an option. I will always watch over them, but I will never show Roza or our daughters the Strigoi me. I don't want to shatter their image of me. The normal me.

Just because I still have emotions and a lot my personality traits that carried on after the transformation doesn't mean I don't still have urges to kill or drink blood.

I was strolling along the streets one night like I always do. I'm only about 20 minutes away from Court. It's been about 5 months since the attack at Court. I suddenly become alert when I realize I'm not alone. I smell the scent of another Strigoi nearby. I search the surroundings. I tense up.

Tasha.

**Rose's POV**

Every once in a while, I could feel like Dimitri coming into my thoughts. Like he was watching over me through the weakened bond. Lissa told me that missing him desperately was making me a little delusional.

I love my daughters more than anything. They were my only reason to live anymore. Without Dimitri, I felt like nothing. All I was to everyone else besides my family and my best friends was just a princess that screwed up by getting pregnant at 16 years old.

I'm still getting used to being a single mother raising twins. I love my girls but I will they would just sleep! They cry all the time and I feel so sleep deprived that I get mad at them for the wrong things. Its not like they can help it.

One night, right when I finally got the girls to stop crying and fall asleep, there was a knock on the door. I was laying on the couch of my apartment at Court for the summer. I sighed as I sighed as I heard the twins beginning to cry. I opened up my door to a very young guardian.

I sighed as my daughters continued to cry their lungs out. "Princess Rose, Queen Tatiana insists you and your newborn daughters' attendance to a special dinner in the garden this evening at 6 p.m. " He said formally, almost rehearsed.

Something felt off about him. It didn't seem like the queen would send a random and very young guardian to send a message to me. Oh well, I would still attend.

"Thanks." I shut the door on him. I looked at the clock. It was 4:59. I sighed. I calmed down Alexa and Emory and then started getting dressed.

I decided to wear a short white dress with a brown belt. I wore short brown stiletto boots with it. I wore my hair wavy. I recently cut my waist length hair to just below my shoulders. I put on very light and natural makeup. When I was ready, I grabbed my cell phone and the baby bag and headed towards the girls' room. I dressed them in matching dress and put little bows in their hair. I picked them up and put them in their double stroller that made it where they face each other.

It was about ten minutes before 6 so I started going down to the Court's garden. Its this closed off area in a small building so its always secure and closed off from everyone except those who are invited into it. Its very beautiful. I pushed the stroller as I took in the sights of the garden. There was flowers of all sorts. It was breathtaking. I suddenly heard voices.

"_I promise she will be here. You will be reunited at last and blah, blah and blah." _I heard a girl say harshly. Her voice was very familiar.

"_How can I trust you after the last time?" A Russian accent filled the air. That too sounded familiar but too monotone and harsh for me to recognize._

"_You're here, aren't you, Dimka?" _I froze. I began breathing deeply and quickly. I started backing up with the stroller and then I fell backwards. I gasped. Alexa and Emory began crying in sync. I saw Dimitri and Tasha in front of me instantly. I screamed.

"Ah Rose, just on time." Tasha smiled. I stood up to grab my daughters into my arms. I backed away into a wall. Dimitri stood there frozen. His red ringed eyes widened and looked down at our daughters.

"Roza." He spoke to me the first time in 5 months.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Ah Dimka, how good it is to see you again." Tasha stood before me in the middle of the street.

"What do you want, Tasha?" I started to walk away from her.

"I see you've finally joined us, my dear Dimitri." She laughed.

"Yeah, all to protect Rose and our daughters." I instantly shut my mouth. Crap. I forgot that the last time we saw Tasha, it was after seeing her we found out that Rose was pregnant. A smile flashed in her eyes.

"I see. And what if I tell you that I can get you in Court to see her." She crossed her arms and stepped in front of my path.

"I don't want to see her. Not like this." I pushed her out of my way. She dodged it and slapped me back.

"You and I both know that that's not true." She hissed. She took a deep breath and continued. "Just follow me and I will get you in to see them. But I do require in return is your loyalty. You must stay with me and do as I tell you to do. A servant you could say."

"No way." I began walking once again. She appeared in front of me once again. I sighed, this was getting old very quickly.

"Let me rephrase that. Either way, _I'm _seeing your Rose. Now, what happens to her is up to you. If you don't come with me, I will be forced to hurt her and your daughters. Trust me, I have my recourses too. All of which would be a shame because if they look anything like you, it would be a waste of beauty and talent." She taunted. "If I know you like I know I do, Strigoi or not, you will make the right choice. Especially since it's the love of your life and the reason for existence and who gave birth to your daughters." She said the last sentence very sarcastically and mockingly.

I thought about it for several seconds. "Fine. I will go with you."

She flashed me another smile in defeat. "Excellent." Several hours later, I'm led to the Court's special garden. Only after we were snuck in by a young naïve guardian who was compelled by Tasha to stake the wards.

I can't believe I'm doing this. But I was left with no choice. I need to continue to protect Rose and now protect our baby girls. It was an inevitable decision and Tasha knew it. She was using my love for my girls against me.

I followed Tasha through the Court reluctantly. I hated that I would shatter Rose's sacred image of me that she would always think about after I was turned.

Tasha led me to the garden. I smelt Moroi blood. I became alert as my Strigoi senses went crazy. Tasha smiled as if she knew something I didn't. I suddenly became very thirsty. Crap, that's not good if I'm seeing my girls! "I promise she will be here. You will be reunited at last and blah, blah and blah." God, she was so annoying.

"How can I trust you after the last time?" I replied back harshly. I didn't want to be here at all but I didn't doubt that she could get Rose here. That's what scared me.

"You're here, aren't you, Dimka?" She laughed.

We heard frantic footsteps and then the sound of multiple babies crying. I froze.

My babies. My Roza.

Tasha and I went straight to Rose and the twins in a matter of seconds. Rose screamed, probably at the sight of me. She had fallen, she got up, and grabbed the girls closely into her arms.

"Ah Rose, just on time." Tasha laughed. I stood there frozen. My eyes widen at the sight of her clutching our daughters.

"Roza." Which escaped my lips. I was in shock.

"D-Dimitri. I would like you t-to meet our d-daughters." Rose stuttered. She turned the girls so they would face me. They were so beautiful that it killed me.

"Well, now that we've gotten that all taken care of, let's get onto business. See, Dimitri and I are very hungry and you three are all the we see. So let's get right to it, shall we Dimka?" She said and she lunged herself forward at Rose, Alexa, and Emory. I threw myself in front of them.

I _have_ so much to live for. So many things I _will_ do to get the chance to do like proposing to Rose. I _will _make sure I can see the many things of life like our daughters growing up. Sure, I wish this never happened to us but I don't regret turning due to our situation because it meant protecting my girls.

I will always protect my girls. No matter what.

**Woah! How cool was that? Jk! Like I said, this was the longest chapter yet! It's 2000 words! I'm so proud of myself! Haha well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with your questions, concerns, and comments in general ****J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: **

_I will always protect my girls. No matter what._

"Please leave us alone." Rose whimpered, not meeting my eyes. She held our daughters very protectively.

I walked up to Rose and laid my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and back away even more, even though there wasn't anywhere else to back up to. In that moment that laid my hand on her shoulder, I felt normal. I didn't feel bloodthirsty, soulless, or broken.

"These are our daughters?" I asked Rose quietly, completely forgetting that Tasha was still standing there with an amused look on her face. She looked down and then nodded slowly. I kissed them carefully before I hugged Rose. She tensed up instantly. I understood why.

"Dimitri, thank you for protecting us when we were being held captive but if you have any soul left in your body then please use it to protect us this one last time. I beg you." She whispered and looked up into my eyes for the first time.

"I will always protect you no matter what. I love you no matter what. You mean the world to me; I will do anything for you, be anything, no matter what. I can't thank you more than enough for bringing Alexa and Emory into our present and future. Well, your future. My future was destroyed when I was turned. You were my future. But please know that I have never regretted protecting you that night. I will always watch over and protect you. I love you, my Roza and my baby girls." With that, I grabbed Tasha and ran out of the garden so fast before either one of them could react.

"Excuse me? I wasn't finished in there!" Tasha yelled at me as soon as I put her down, far away from court.

"Yeah, well I was. You knew how much it would hurt me to see her and my daughters! You soulless monster!" I screamed at her. She slapped me.

"In case you've forgotten, you're a soulless monster too! And besides, that doesn't stop me. You shouldn't have ever stopped loving me and started loving her! I warned you that it would end badly and you didn't listen to me. Now, I'm taking it into my own hands." She disappeared back towards Court I assume. I take out my cell-phone and text Rose.

_It's Dimitri. Take the girls and hide! Tasha is pissed and is after you! Xoxoxoxo_

I ran as fast as I ever have to alarm the guardians, even if it means costing my own life. I have to tell _someone._

I will always protect my girls. No matter what. Even if it means costing my own life.

**Rose's POV**

I sucked in a lot of air once Tasha and Dimitri were gone. For a moment when Dimitri had his hand on my shoulder, his eyes turned back to brown and he was slowly regaining normal skin color. There's hope for him after all!

I take the girls back to my room instantly. They were also frightened by the images of the scary monsters. Lissa was there waiting for me. It took me almost an hour to finally get them to go to sleep. I sat on my couch, shaking. Lissa tried to soothe me before I told her the story.

Dimitri.

Its been months since I've seen him. I've slowly gotten used to the fact that he's Strigoi but actually seeing him Strigoi changed that. It's a lot different seeing than believing. I still love him so much that it hurts me.

I never imagined that I would ever see him as a Strigoi. I never wanted to destroy the image I grew so used to. His beautiful brown eyes, his long brown hair that wraps around his chin, his height and built up body. But now, he has red ringed eyes, pale white skin, and white fangs. I felt like I always needed a guardian with me but I don't know anyone else to feel comfortable with them.

"So have you told anyone about what happened in the garden?" Lissa broke my thoughts. I shook my head.

"I've only told you. I'm afraid that I will never get my privacy anymore if I do." I told her slowly. She nodded. She understood. She always understood me, being my best friend. She was also staying at court due to my maternity leave so I could have someone there to help me start out.

"I can stay here at your apartment to help watch out for you. Queen Tatiana shouldn't mind." I nodded and agreed.

A few days later, I was called to another meeting. Lissa came with me. "Princess Rosemarie is here for you, your majesty." A older guardian announced as we entered the royal meeting room. We sat down on two chairs in front of a nicer chair.

"Hey Rose. Hello Miss Dragomir." Queen Tatiana greeted us. "Listen Rose, I don't have much time to talk so I'll get right to it. You're marrying Adrian and you're the heir to my throne." She said very quickly.

Lissa and I exchange confused looks. She sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes. "Rose, your twins are Moroi, they're last of your line, and no one knows who the father is. You're going to be queen. No one wants to hear that their queen had an affair with a dhampir. Or believe it. Besides, Dimitri is Strigoi so it's not like he can be there for you and your twins unlike Adrian! Trust me, this is better for everyone. Adrian, please come in." Queen Tatiana said.

Adrian walked in at that moment. "Sorry, Rose. I told you that Queen Tatiana always gets her way." Its true, he told me that shortly after Dimitri was turned.

I sat there in shock. "You and Adrian's wedding will be in a month and your coronation will be a week after that. You are dismissed." With that, Lissa and I left.

Lissa didn't say anything. She understood that I don't want to talk about it. We picked up my twins at the Ivashkov's home and brought them back to my apartment. She left to go hang out with Christian.

I hear another knock on my door. I sighed and become hesitant on whether or not to answer it. After several frantic knocks, I decide to answer it.

Dimitri is at my front door. He looked out of breath which is unusual for a Strigoi. "Rose. Rose, we have to get you guys out of here. Tasha is after you! She's mad at me so she wants to hurt you!" I took a couple steps backwards.

"How can I trust you?" I asked quietly. I looked down. I was tempted to press the emergency button on my cell phone that alerts the guardians that I'm in trouble.

"Rose. I promise you, I will never hurt you. I'm risking my life to save you."

After several seconds, I finally said. "From what?"

"Tasha." He replied stiffly.

He wasn't kidding. She was really after me. I "fainted".

**Dimitri's POV**

I was wearing a tattoo that made me appear normal to everyone except Rose. Rose could see the real me because of our bond. The guardians also made me drink a potion that made my strength and speed minimize to a Moroi's strength and speed.

I ran as fast as I could to find Rose. I was out of breath because I'm not used this slow of speed as a Strigoi or when I was a dhampir. I knocked on Rose's door.

Before she fully opened the door, I noticed how much more pale she normally was. "Rose. Rose, we have to get you guys out of here. Tasha is after you! She's mad at me so she wants to hurt you!" She took a couple steps backwards.

"How can I trust you?" She asked quietly and looked down.

"Rose. I promise you, I will never hurt you. I'm risking my life to save you." I said sincerely.

After several seconds, she finally said. "From what?"

"Tasha." I replied stiffly. She fainted into my arms. I picked her up and brought her to her couch for until she gained consciousness again.

I decided to go see our daughters when I had the chance. Their nursery was so beautiful. It looked like it was decorated by a professional. Probably was. The walls were a light shade of pink with their names beautifully painted on the wall. There was two of everything. Two cribs next to each other, two changing tables, one huge bookcase filled with diapers, stuffed animals, children's books and other baby supplies. There was a rocking chair that had 'Rose' written on the top. They had a closet filled with many tiny clothes of all colors.

Finally, I went to their cribs and stroked both of their cheeks. My daughters are so beautiful, just like their mother. I kissed their foreheads and turned away from them. I turned to see Rose in the doorway holding up a sparkling stake.

She charged at me and staked me. I was preparing myself to fade away from their lives forever. But instead, I felt change. I felt emotions, full love, and…. Normal.

She freed my soul. I was dhampir again.

**Hey sorry about the long wait. I wrote a 7 page chapter and then I accidentally pressed the wrong button and it deleted ALL of it :/ which makes me sad because this isn't nearly as good. Please rate and review! **

**Btw, I'm sorry but I'm going on another trip. This time is to visit my family in Minnesota. Let me know if I have any readers from Minnesota! I should have access to a computer but if not, I will come back with 3 new chapters when I get back! **

**3 Cate 3**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

**Okay so it's the night before I'm leaving for my trip. It's a 10 hour road trip so I like to stay up as late as possible so I sleep more in the car. So here's chapter 16!**

**Btw, This is also just part 1 of chapter 16. I will put up chapter 16 part 2 whenever I get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters.**

**Chapter 16 Part 1: Rose's POV**

Okay, so I didn't really faint. I just needed time to figure out how to deal with Dimitri. Sure, it sounded like he truly cared about me but he's still Strigoi and I find it very hard to believe, no matter what he says. After he's finally out of the room, I sat up. I took the stake I found from my bag and stared at it.

There had to be some way to charm this to save Dimitri. He deserves so much more than he's gotten lately. Ever since I came into his life… he's gotten nothing but crap.

Ever since I came into his life.

There had to be something I could do! I mean after everything he's ever done for me, it's the least I could do, to just give him another chance at life with me and our daughters. Okay, so it sounded selfish but it was also selfless at the same time if you think about it.

After awhile, I poured my spirit powers into the stake to where it began glowing and sparkling. That had to mean something! I tiptoed to the nursery where I heard Dimitri walking around it. This only made me more anxious because he was there alone with our daughters. The first time forever.

I stood there in the doorway, watching him. He was looking down at the girls. The look on his face showed love and compassion. But it was hard to believe because of his red eyes and his ice cold fangs.

He finally turned to look at me. I prepared myself for anything. I held the stake in front of me. His expression changed from loving to confused. I lunged forward at him with the stake plunging into his heart. It took a lot of strength but I finally got it to pierce his heart. He collapsed to the floor. There was a bright, shining light around us.

I staggered backwards. Staking him and charming the stake with spirit took away almost if not all my strength. I laid down from being so dizzy. Dimitri and I soothed each other. He was dhampir again. I did it! He had his soul back!

"Rose, thank you so much for saving me! I have my life back, I mean our life!" Dimitri was so excited. I would be too but I'm just so exhausted. I…. I… I fainted. For real this time.

**Dimitri's POV**

I've never felt so alive. My emotions feel real again, I don't feel the desire to drink blood or kill anyone, I had full access to the bond again, and most importantly, I felt true love again. Love for my Rose and for my beautiful daughters that I finally get to see with normal eyes. Not some enlightened, super advanced eyesight that I had as a Strigoi.

I would never be able to thank Rose enough. But I knew for sure that I would devote my life to her and our daughters. I will never leave her again.

Oh wait.

I forgot my reason why I came to see Rose in the first place. Tasha was after her. I had to protect her at all costs. This would be very difficult. I wasn't sure how to do this. I decided to text Lissa to get her over here. At first, I was going to text her on my cell-phone but then decided against it. I used Rose's phone only because she would probably respond to it faster.

_Hey Liss, I need your help. Come to my apartment. Don't freak out, Dimitri's back to Dhampir._

Ten minutes later, Lissa finally showed up. I answered the door and she gasped. She probably didn't believe that what "Rose" had said.

"Dimitri, is that really you?" She asked quietly.

"Yes Lissa, I changed species, not identities." I laughed and led her to the nursery where Rose was still unconscious.

"How did she change you back?" She asked as she followed me.

"How do you assume it was her?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Because she's unconscious and holding a stake." She said in a very monotone voice.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Lissa obviously didn't trust me quite yet.

We kneeled down next to Rose and waited. After awhile, I decided to bring her to lie down on her bed. She must be exhausted. I could feel through the bond again, and I felt that she felt drained.

After waiting for a few hours, she finally woke up. She smiled at me and did the craziest thing after that. Despite everything that just happened, she kissed me.

**Okay sorry its really short but I kind of wanted to just put that out there. I didn't want to leave it at such a cliffhanger like the last chapter. Like I said in my last A/N, I will try my best to update throughout my trip but if not, I will have a few amazing chapters written to type up when I get back! **

**Rate and Review!**


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy and I haven't had any time to write or even clean my room! Anyways, please forgive me! I hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Note: There will only be about 3 more chapters left. You'll see but I might do another Rose/ Dimitri story. But I'm just getting really bored with this story and I have major writer's block!**

**Please pick a story you would like to see me write.**

**New Story 1: **Dimitri has a twin brother. See what happens after he comes to visit and tricks Rose into thinking he's Dimitri and totally ruining their relationship. Where's Dimitri? What will Rose think of the whole thing?

**New Story 2: **Rose has two soul mates. Dimitri and Adrian. Both have pros and cons but Rose can't decide which is truly her soul mate. Will they fight each other before she decides?

**New Story 3: **There's a new girl in town. Post Last Sacrifice. I am literally putting myself into the story and I will experiment with it.

**New Story 4: **Rose finds out she has special powers. She uses them without thinking. Why does she have these powers? Why can't she control them? Who should she trust to tell? Who ends up betraying her?

**Please vote on which story you want me to write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of VA or its characters, only my plot and my characters.**

**Chapter 16 Part 2: Dimitri's POV**

_After waiting for a few hours, she finally woke up. She smiled at me and did the craziest thing after that. Despite everything that just happened, she kissed me._

"Dimka, I've missed you." Rose finally told me. I hugged her and took her into my arms. I felt a strong desire to hold her in my arms forever because I was afraid to let go and lose her again forever.

"Roza, thank you. You saved me and freed my soul." I looked deeply into her eyes and smiled. She was the only thing I could see in the world at this moment.

"I think I should leave now. Call me if you guys need anything else." Lissa chuckled and left. I sighed.

"I actually completely forgot she was here to be honest. " I laughed.

"Not going to lie but me too!" She agreed. We both laughed. It felt so good to love again, to fully love. I just realized something. I frowned. "What?" She became confused.

"Three things, Roza. First, we have to remember that Tasha is still after you and the girls. You saved my soul and I can't repay you for that. Now I must protect you. Two, even though when I was a Strigoi, my emotions and my heart in general was tainted, I still loved you the entire time and I thought our daughters are beautiful just like you. And third, I love you more than anything beyond this world." With that, I kissed her passionately. When we parted, she smiled at me and laid against my chest for a few moments.

"Would you like to hold your daughters, Dimka?" Rose asked sweetly. I nodded and we both got up. I was very sore from my transformation but I would never let her know that.

I held both Alexa and Emory in my arms as Rose brushed her hands against their cheeks. I felt a tear rush down my cheek. This was literally the most beautiful, the most perfect moment of my life. For the first time since I found out that the twins were born, we actually feel like a family.

**Rose's POV**

We were finally a family. At this moment, despite everything that was going on, we were finally a family. We stood there for a few moments before there was slam from the front room. I was about to scream but Dimitri covered my mouth before I could. I was thankful for that.

"Give me the girls; I have a secret passage way that can lead me deep into the basement of the Court. The door is in the girls' closet." I whispered to Dimitri. He nodded and handed them to me. I grabbed the girls' emergency bags that included bottles and formula, blankets, and spare clothes. I was so grateful that I did that even though Lissa thought it was silly.

I opened the secret passage door quickly but very quietly. I looked at Dimitri and he encouraged me to continue. I didn't want to go on without him but I had no choice.

**Dimitri's POV**

Tasha.

I have to fight her but it will be very difficult because I'm very weak and not as coordinated anymore unlike her.

"Hello Dimka. I told you I would come back. But I see you changed back to a stupid dhampir. How are your girls?" She asked slyly.

"Shut up. No one cares about you anymore. You're ruining everything." I was trying to piss her off so I could hurry this up to either save the world or die. Depressing, I know but I didn't have time to think rational.

"I'm just trying to make conversation. Changing back to dhampir made you all anti-social again, huh?" She taunted. That was a soft spot for me and she knew it. I was confident as a guardian but I was very shy and tended to be pretty anti-social. With that moment of pause, she used it to her advantage and lunged at me.

The whole thing was a blur. I held a pretty good fight considering my conditions. I found a stake on the table. I grabbed it and just barely staked her. She pulled out of it. At this point, she was pissed. She didn't care about my girls anymore. All she wanted at this point was for me to be dead.

At this point in my life, even though I was only 19 years old, not even graduated technically, and despite _everything _that has happened, I would not mind dying as long as it meant that my girls were safe. But none of it matters because I love those girls more than life itself and it's the honorable thing to do.

I will always protect them no matter what.

**Sorry its so short but I have the rest of the story all planned out! Please don't forget to vote on which story you would like to see! Rate and Review (: **

**Catiebabe13**


	18. Author's Note

**Hey everyone... I'M BACK!**

I am so sorry it took me 2 years to come back to this story. I got writer's block, lost interest and forgot all about this story.

Well, now I am in college and I still love writing! :)

So, re-reading this story, I really am proud of it, but I want to re-write it and make it better! I've learned a thing or two about writing since ;)

SO, HERE'S WHERE YOU COME IN!

I want a vote... If you want to me to re-write the story: add more, fix my awful gramatical errors, answer and clarify questions asked throughout the story... Just edit and re-post the story...

**OR**

Same plot (for the most part) but I start from complete scratch and I recreate the original plot.

LET ME KNOW! You'll hear from me soon, I promise :)

-Catebraz13


	19. Chapter 17

**Dimitri's POV**

I close my eyes as I attacked my enemy, Tasha. I refuse to let her win. I refuse to give her the satisfaction of defeating me. Or at least sacrificing myself to protect my girls. After several seconds of nothing happening, I open my eyes and look around. She is nowhere to be found. She moved so quickly that I didn't even notice she had left. I'm not used to my old and slowed down reflexes from turning back to human.

I walk up slowly to Rose and the twins. Rose is clenching to our daughters and is sobbing as I slip my arm around her shoulders. I realize this is the first moment I've had alone with my family. She looks up at me and backs up away from me.

"Roza, what are you doing?" I asked confused. Why is she doing this to me? I'm normal again!

"Dimitri, you've only been back to normal for a couple hours after being Strigoi for a year. How am I supposed to trust that you won't hurt me or our girls?" She replies cautiously.

"But Roza, I'm fine! See?" I motion my body.

"You abandoned us! You don't think I wish for a anything that that day didn't happen? Well, it did! You should have fought harder instead of giving in!" Rose screamed at me.

Anger filled me. "Everything I did was to protect my girls? Do you think I could live with myself if it was you in my position?" I snapped back.

I expected her to snap back at me, except she replied calmly. "See, Dimka? It was so easy to make you angry. Your eyes are red again. Prove to me you are completely normal and then we'll talk. But until then, I want you to stay away from us." She picks up the girls and walks away.

First, she kissed me after I turned back to normal. Now, she's blowing me off. What the hell just happened?

**Rose's POV**

I realize I kissed Dimitri out of excitement. I totally threw the situation out of control by kissing him and then turning away from him. As much as it kills me to walk away from the love of my life after getting him back, I knew it was right. Maybe if I didn't have my girls, I would feel differently. But I can't just think about just myself anymore. I have to think about them. And I can't risk my life, but more importantly their lives, until I know I can trust he won't hurt us. It was so easy to make him mad. I did it merely as an experiment to see how he would react. And my fears were true. When he got angry, his eyes flashed red.

As I am walking back to my apartment, holding the girls in my arms, I manage to call Lissa and Adrian to come over and inform them of the recent events. I have depended on them so much ever since Dimitri was changed.

Adrian is officially known as their father. At first, I was opposed to the idea about lying who the father was, but the twins need a stable father-figure in their life. Who knows what will happen with Dimitri and I, but I will always know Adrian will be in their life. Adrian understands that he can never replace Dimitri, but he holds a special honorary place in my little family.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Adrian asks me. He doesn't use 'babe' romantically, but I consider him one of my best friends now. Both him and Lissa sit down on my couch beside me. Lissa is holding Alexa and Adrian is holding Emory. I told both of them what happened. They agreed with my decision.

"So, despite your love of life and father of your children returning and turning your life upside down again, how are you?" Adrian joked. Lissa and I even chuckled a little bit. Usually, we don't find his special jokes that funny, but this time he actually planned it at the right moment.

"I'm okay. I'm scared, surprised, confused, excited, and upset all at the same time." I explain to them. I sit down on the couch next to them.

Lissa put her arm around my shoulder. "It will all work out. Besides, you need to focus on other things. Like the royal ball for an example! Have you even picked out your gown?" She decided it would be a good time to change the subject I suppose.

"I can't even think about that right now, Liss! I still don't know what I am going to do about Dimitri. I mean this whole arrangement I came up with on the spot is just a band-aid on the entire situation. On top of that, I have to worry about Tasha and Jesse coming after me again. And I am supposed to just get dressed up and go to some royal ball that means nothing to me?" I snap at her. Immediately after snapping, I regret what I said and stand up and leave the room.

I pass by the girls' room and stop. I decide to sit down in the rocking chair. I started to think of a random memory from when I was pregnant before Dimitri was changed.

"_Hi pretty babies, I'm your daddy. I love you." Dimitri coos while massaging my swollen belly. Normally, he is so tough and manly that it is hilarious to see him soft like this. I'm only 4 ½ months pregnant but I am definitely showing enough to look pregnant. _

"_Babe, I don't think they can hear you." I chuckle. I am taking way too much humor out of this. _

"_You don't know that." He joked. He kissed my stomach before kissing me on the lip. It is amazing to see the affect he holds over me. "Have you thought of names for the twins?" He sits up next to me, slipping his arms around me. _

"_I'm not sure. We don't even know the genders yet!" I laughed. _

"_I love the name Alexa!" Dimitri beamed. It is so cute to see him so excited over our babies. _

The memory disappeared as I see Adrian in the doorway. "Rose, are you okay?" I tear up as he looks at me. I run into his arms crying. I miss Dimitri so much. Am I still making the right decision about keeping Dimitri away?

**Author's note: **

**Because I waited so long to write another chapter, I made sure to make it longer :) **

**Due to my schedule, it might be easier for me to just continue writing and hopefully improve the story afterall. Leave me a good review :)**


End file.
